The invention relates to a portable object equipped with an antenna inductively coupled to a fixed station of a remote transmission device, the portable object comprising a variable load impedance and a rectifier connected in parallel to the terminals of the antenna, a regulation loop of the voltage at the terminals of the load impedance, connected between the rectifier output and a control terminal of the load impedance, the regulation loop comprising, in series, means for determining a difference between a setpoint voltage and the output voltage of the rectifier, a one-bit analog-to-digital converter, and command means of integrator type, demodulation means being connected to the converter output.